


cosi buono

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Chrollo, M/M, NSFW, back of the bus incognito sex, brief mentioning of the troupe, cum swap, hisoka is a horn dog, imagine feitan accidentally side eyeing them and barfs in his mouth, theyre on their way back from the auction, top hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: back of the bus incognito sex with hisokuro and they miraculously don't get caught ((Feitan totally accidentally got a glimpse of it though))





	cosi buono

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked an old fic from my blog about a different fandom to make it hxh so dont yell at me plus this is super old

It was hot. Too hot, especially with the presumably broken air conditioning unit on the bus Chrollo, Hisoka, the troupe, and other faceless civilians rode. Even without the heat of other people crowding around- the civilians were only few and far in between, seated all the way in the front of the bus- Chrollo was sweating.

Or, maybe it had something to do with the warm, demanding hand groping his inner thigh. Chrollo had told the man to knock it off several times, but it was like talking to a sack of potatoes- though the specialist should have known his request would have fallen on deaf ears, just like it did not even two minutes ago.

“We’re going get caught if you don't keep your hands to yourself, Hisoka,” Chrollo warns, placing a hand over Hisoka's. Sinewy veins bloomed in different colors over tight tendons and thin skin. Chrollo always loved his hands, how warm they felt when he touched his cheeks or thighs, how soft they were when Chrollo traced the tip of his tongue over his fingertips when they were coated in their own come. Even when they dripped with blood and gore, there was still an aesthetic value to them.

“Says the one that didn’t mind getting banged in the middle of the auction,” Hisoka replies smoothly, dipping his head down to capture Chrollo's lips into a slow kiss. It was moments like these where the two of them mumbled filth into each other’s personal space and broke skin to skin barriers that made Chrollo's heart palpitate and breath to catch in his throat.

The magician’s lips moved at a sync that made Chrollo crave for more, crave to taste more of the cherry flavoring of the lollipop the man previously ate. His tongue was a magnificent shade of vermilion, Chrollo notices as Hisoka flicks the tip of it out to press against the others lower lip. It was only when oxygen became a necessity did the spider break away, a teasing thin line of saliva connecting kiss swollen lips together.

Through glazed over eyes, Chrollo scanned the front of the bus for any spectators, any witnesses of the actions bestowed. There were none. Troupe members were in their own little bubble, headphones in or idly talking to other members sitting next to them.

Without another thoroughly thought out plan, Chrollo leans forward to connect their lips together again, orifice slick and hot with Hisoka's saliva. Things were getting messy, and he hoped to God that no one wanted either of their attention.

Chrollo feels a tugging at his hips, and now he’s on the man’s lap. Thighs spread obscenely wide and coat blanketed past the curvature of his ass and Hisoka's thighs covering any scenery. Jeans were pulled down just enough to have access to Chrollo's ass, already feeling a throbbing problem pressing between spread cheeks. Lube and previous cum slickened his walls, and warmth is rising on Chrollo's skin as he's feeling the wetness.

A warm hand finds its way to Chrollo's chest, slipping beneath the thin shirt he wore. Hisoka was surprised he wore one at all after they changed after the auction. Fingertips thumbed at steadily hardening nipples and  _ pinched. _ Irritation swam in dark irises.

“Don’t tease like that. We’re in public, and..” Chrollo trails off, really having no other reason except the utter stipulation for his touch, _ and Hisoka knew it. _

Hisoka only hums, not in the mood for articulating any sentences or strings of words. For now, he was just comfortable with tracing his fingertips along the soft buds until Chrollo was beginning to roll his hips impatiently. Pointed nails raked down his chest and abdomen until they rested on his thighs, squeezing those too.

He prods at Chrollo's cock, admiring the stickiness that oozed as he twists the length and pumps slowly to admire the fully revealed organ. Thumb flicks over the cum dribbling down the length and is quick to catch it. He can’t deny the saliva pooling in his mouth, and he swallows thickly. Gorgeous, absolutely _ divine _ . The magician lifts his hand up, pressing the fingertip past his lips and flicked his tongue across the stickiness slowly, savoring it.

Chrollo squirms as he locks his eyes with Hisoka's, eyelids drooped and his jaw slack. Chrollo could practically see bliss written across the other’s forehead. No sooner than he had tasted Chrollo, Hisoka was hooked. There was one and then two equally wet fingers, entering Chrollo without any sort of preamble. Not that he minded, or was shocked, but it still sent shivers up his spine, which arched into Hisoka's person.

There’s no finesse in Hisoka’s actions, nor is there any identifiable pattern to it. Of course, this part wasn’t meant for Chrollo's own pleasure, no. It was for his, because he wanted to see all of the different shades of red that Chrollo's cheeks could contain at once.

Chrollo's nails clawed at his shoulders, fingers grasping and tugging at the crop top he wore. Much too hot;  _ too hot hot hot- _

“Be quiet,” Hisoka reminds, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. The boss could feel it as he pushed into Hisoka, hips rutting against the stiff cock beneath him. Whether the dampness was from Hisoka or himself, neither of them could decipher it- Hisoka has leaked through his thin pants, blotches of precum forming against the telltale outline.

Hisoka mumbles out something unintelligible, shifts so that he can slide the waistline of his pants and briefs down, sighs at the coolness of the air wrapping around his cock. It was standing on its own in all of its slender glory; Chrollo could feel himself dripping fluids the longer he was left spread open. It dripped down his thighs as Chrollo could only stare at him, watching the shaft twitch in anticipation.

Chrollo didn't feel cruel; didn’t make him wait long, and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, rubbing the ruby tip of it against his entrance. The spider has to bite back a sound buried deep in his throat, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the juncture of Hisoka's shoulder and neck, skin hot and only growing hotter as his breath fanned against it in airy puffs.

Hisoka arches his hips again, head lolling to the side as his eyes lazily scan over the bus once more. Good, no one’s paying attention. He places his hands on Chrollo’s hips once more, slides his fingers under the fabric of his shirt to press into warm skin.

Chrollo shivers under his touch, rocking his hips a little as he pushed himself onto the head, mouth parting open as a breath of pleasure fanned out against Hisoka's jaw. Hisoka watches, eyes flickering downward to watch Chrollo's hole practically breathe in his cock, wrapping itself around his head so sweetly. Cum and saliva glistened, creating a slick, sticky mess aiding in sliding his thick girth into him.

As soon as Hisoka broke through the first barrier of resistance, Chrollo’s cock jumps; every time feels like the first: tight, a little painful, and very,  _ very  _ messy. He works himself down harder, gasping sharply as he buried himself to the hilt. It was snug, and it  _ filled him all the way. _ The sensation of feeling so  _ full _ combined with the awareness that anyone could simply glance in his way and see how filthy he really was caused his insides to coil and heat up.

“Hisoka, Hisoka- move, please,” Chrollo’s voice was a soft murmur of a plea, but Hisoka heard him and his skin became dotted with goosebumps. His hips moved slowly, testing the waters almost. At first they were nothing special, simply vertical thrusts in and out accompanied by Chrollo's occasional clench and roll of the hips.

Neither wanted to elicit loud moans from another, but no matter what techniques were tried to suppress obvious pleasure, both of them were beginning to whimper and pant. It was boiling inside of the bus now, and Chrollo was too busy drowning in his own pleasure to really acknowledge it.

Chrollo reached under the top the man wore, let his palms and fingers glide over taut muscle and pale skin- he was beautiful, and Chrollo wanted nothing more than to drag his mouth across his muscles and leave loving marks all over them. It was Chrollo's favorite activity, to mark him, and he was the perfect canvas. Chrollo's digits press into faded and fresh markings on his torso painting a beautiful mural of their past coitius. He hadn't bothered using his texture surprise to cover them yet.

Hisoka heaves out a low sigh, eyebrows knitted together as his lips curl upward in an edgy snarl- he was close and Chrollo knew it. He slides his hand down once more, presses his digits against Chrollo's cock and rubs it in short, needy tugs- the younger male was struggling to hold in noises, only choked sounds escaping from his slackened jaw, lips formed into a pretty little  _ O _ shape.

Chrollo bounced now, with a renewed sense of vigor, and  _ clenched _ . Milked his cock dry, hole swallowing everything Hisoka had to offer as he came. Thick ropes of hot capitulation flooded his walls, giving the extra nudge to come to his own release as well. Dots paint the corners of Chrollo's vision, and both him and Hisoka are on the verge of moaning out.

Neither of them did, however. Chrollo's hips rolled as he wrung out the last jolts of pleasure from their orgasm before it became almost painful in terms of overstimulation. When Chrollo lifted himself from his cock, a wet  _ schlick _ noise followed, as well as thick currents of white fluids. Both were covered in come, which should be gross and uncomfortable, but Hisoka seemed quite entranced by it. Happy, even.

Hisoka, after giving himself a moment to collect himself, dragged his fingertips through gobs of the mess, pressing them to Chrollo's lips. They parted without a moment's hesitation, pink tongue swirling lazily around the digits until they were clean and the back of his tongue tasted entirely of Hisoka.

Hisoka leans in for a kiss, edges of his mouth pulled up in almost a snarl as he grips Chrollo's jaw and kisses him. He loves the taste of himself on his tongue, licks into his mouth to  _ devour _ him.

**Author's Note:**

> @ me on tumblr at skinning-your-cock


End file.
